


Огонь точит камень

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: Асахи владеет магией огня, Дайчи владеет магией земли, но ни один из них не владеет магией слов





	

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с Аватар: Легенда о Корре

Этим вечером зрителей на арене было больше обычного. Асахи догадался по реву толпы — нарастающему с каждой секундой, монотонному и оглушающему. К этому звуку невозможно было привыкнуть. Он пробирал до самых костей.

— Зрители волнуются, — объявил распорядитель, заглянув к ним в раздевалку и впуская гомон внутрь. Асахи вздрогнул. — Готовы?  
Дайчи выпрямился и показал большой палец. Удовлетворенно кивнув, распорядитель исчез. Асахи успел отвернуться, прежде чем взгляд Дайчи остановился на нем:

— Готов? — повторил он тихим эхом, но чувствительный теперь слух Асахи уловил раздражение. Терпение Дайчи, которое Асахи и без того испытывал целый месяц, наконец иссякало.

Все началось с отъездом Суги на обучение в Ба Синг Се. Точнее, с того момента как Асахи остался с Дайчи наедине. Ко всему прочему, Дайчи решил продолжать участвовать в битвах на ринге, а Асахи даже не пришлось уговаривать. Хватило одного взгляда. Им нужны были деньги. Асахи же нужно было другое — держаться подальше от Дайчи, которого стало в его жизни слишком много. 

Асахи, как нашкодивший школьник, пытался исправить неудовлетворительную оценку хорошим поведением. Много сил уходило на то, чтобы держать себя в рамках дозволенного, не сболтнуть лишнего. Тяжелее всего было с руками, которые по привычке тянулись к Дайчи и искали прикосновений. Некогда они были дружескими. Но после той-самой-ночи Асахи забыл, каково это: так касаться Дайчи. 

Все это привело к тому, что с огнем у Асахи дела не ладились. Дайчи, конечно, это заметил, и не только он. Их дуэт теперь болтался где-то на самом дне турнирной таблицы. Им даже пришлось взять перерыв. Асахи это не придавало ни уверенности, ни сил. Перерыв давал лишнее время на размышления. А Дайчи продолжал оставаться рядом. Смотрел с неодобрением, потом как-то задумчиво и, наконец, как сейчас — раздраженно.

Иногда, после особенно изнурительных спаррингов, во время которых у Асахи в очередной раз ничего не получалось и становилось понятно, что снова придется обрабатывать ожоги, Дайчи прерывался, переводя дыхание:

— Ничего не хочешь сказать?

Асахи говорить не хотел. Он хотел повалить Дайчи на спину и оттрахать, лучше даже несколько раз, потому что в самые отчаянные моменты в голове оставалась одна ясная мысль: ему было жаль, что в ту ночь все обошлось одним разом.   
Потом он приходил в себя и терзался чувством вины. Будь его воля, он бы просто стер этот эпизод из их жизни навсегда. Дружба и партнерство с Дайчи были намного важнее. Но он все испортил.

***

Теперь все свелось к одной этой ночи, когда им дали шанс отыграться. Против них выходили бывшие чемпионы, потому толпа и неистовствовала. Распорядитель связался с Дайчи. Дайчи не хотел соглашаться. Говорил, что они еще не готовы. Но Асахи именно в тот момент понял: сейчас или никогда. Он контролировал огонь с каждым днем все хуже. Возможно, привычная обстановка арены вернет его в чувства и прочистит голову.

Вот бы он сейчас чувствовал хотя бы толику той уверенности, какую испытал тогда. Он краем глаза увидел, как Дайчи достает из кармана небольшой камень, он всегда имел парочку в карманах, и подкидывает в воздух. Дайчи подходила его стихия. Асахи его — нет. Можно было сказать, что ошибки сопровождали жизнь Асахи с самого начала. 

Так или иначе, сейчас не было времени на раздумья. Асахи молча встал рядом с Дайчи. Он немедленно почувствовал странное спокойствие. Несмотря на то, что они в последнее время почти не общались за пределами спаррингов. Несмотря на то, что какие-то вещи нельзя было вычеркнуть и забыть. Несмотря на то, что огонь внутри Асахи полыхал бесконтрольно и сдерживать его было все сложнее. Простое присутствие Дайчи рядом успокаивало Асахи эффективнее, чем магия воды Суги.

Едва ступив на арену, Асахи отключился от всего лишнего. Рев толпы, еще в раздевалке сотрясавший его до основания, исчез. Как будто ров воды, отделявший площадку от трибун, служил барьером, за которым они были в безопасности.

В относительной безопасности. Асахи взглянул на противников: двое, один в синем, другой в красном. Вода и огонь — неудобная комбинация.

Им даже говорить ничего не пришлось: в любых комбинациях с водным магом в первую очередь снимать нужно было именно его. Предсказуемая тактика обеих команд не давала пространства для маневра, обычно такие матчи получались выматывающими — кто первый допустит ошибку. 

После удара гонга, Дайчи шагнул вперед — и тут же в воздух взмыла каменная махина, которая до этого недвижимо покоилась по краю арены. Асахи привычно встал ему за спину, пожалуй, чуть ближе, чем это было необходимо. В нос ударил знакомый аромат, и пах Асахи налился тяжестью. Очень вовремя. Если он прямо сейчас прижмется к Дайчи, обнимет его, перехватывая за грудь, — то что? Они смогут уйти домой вместе и сделать так, что пустота в груди Асахи затянется как неловкое недоразумение?

— Не отвлекайся там, — прошептал Дайчи. Господи, если бы он только знал.

Атаку по левому флангу мага огня Асахи заблокировал вовремя, а вот водного не успел: Дайчи пришлось ослаблять оборону, чтобы отреагировать. Наступила заминка. Пламя противника начинало продавливать огненный заслон Асахи. Он чувствовал, что его пламя сильнее, но снова не получалось сосредоточиться, все дело было в концентрации. А в голове у Асахи был полный сумбур.

Огненный вихрь смел его с ног. Асахи кубарем перекатился к противоположному от Дайчи краю арены.

— Асахи! — крикнул тот.

Под следующую струю пламени Асахи нырнул, зато по спине тут же прошелся водный хлыст: пока Дайчи пытался отвлечь на себя огненного, водный воспользовался случаем. Асахи все же увернулся, но контратаки не получилось. Пламя выскользнуло из ладони и, нырнув вниз, облизало площадку у его ступней.

— Черт!

Это была катастрофа. Дайчи еще пытался обороняться, пока Асахи пытался совладать с огнем в собственных руках. Своенравная стихия отказывалась ему подчиняться. Его паника, замешательство, бессмысленная суматоха длились каких-то две секунды: их противники не были новичками. Водный хлыст ударил Асахи в грудь. Он свалился на спину, его протащило к краю арены.

Асахи приподнял голову. В какой-то краткий миг перед падением он встретился глазами с Дайчи. В подобной ситуации он ожидал увидеть в них все, что угодно: уже привычное раздражение, разочарование, даже смирение. Но глаза Дайчи были округлившимися и немного сумасшедшими. В них Асахи увидел просто испуг.

Он пролетел положенные пять метров вниз и упал в еле теплую воду. Всплыв на поверхность, Асахи вновь услышал рев толпы. А затем всплеск — только не рядом, а на противоположной стороне. Противники разделались с ними за две минуты. 

Асахи все продумал, пока плыл к бортикам. Его речь сводилась к тому, что он бросает профессиональную арену, теперь уже навсегда. Еще в свою речь он планировал добавить небольшое примечание — оно касалось того, что им с Дайчи стоит расстаться. Не так, как расстаются незадачливые любовники на одну ночь и бывшие друзья, а так, как расходятся дороги многолетних партнеров. Он не хотел сдерживать Дайчи, без Асахи он наверняка добьется куда большего. Сердце рвалось из груди при одной только мысли о том, что Дайчи, которого в последнее время было так мучительно много, больше не будет. И что Асахи снова будет виноват.

***

Они вскарабкались на бортики одновременно, еще раз взглянули друг на друга. Дайчи выпрямился и встряхнул головой, разбрызгивая капли. Асахи выжал свой хвостик, и в этот момент ему будто бы показалось, что Дайчи улыбнулся. Совсем как когда-то. После поражений он всегда был заведенный и по-хорошему злой. Асахи всегда его побаивался, предпочитая наблюдать за этим всплеском энергии со стороны. Но не всегда получалось. Один раз держаться подальше не получилось совершенно, и Асахи пришел в себя, когда вылизывал покрывшуюся мурашками кожу ягодиц Дайчи.

Молча переодевшись, Дайчи выскользнул из раздевалки первым. Асахи собрал вещи, еще раз окинул знакомые стены взглядом — он сюда больше не вернется. Руки были холодными, почти окоченевшими. Редкость для мага огня, признак того, что что-то не так. Асахи не был уверен, что воспользуется магией еще хоть раз. Он собирался вернуться домой, к родителям. Там магия была не нужна, только крепкие руки и выносливость. 

Он как раз репетировал свою речь. Главное с Дайчи — начать, это было и самым сложным. И помощи в этот раз, когда Суга так далеко, ждать было неоткуда. 

А Дайчи, станет ли он продолжать? Начнет подыскивать нового партнера или сразу двух? Асахи знал, что ему нужно уехать, еще и потому, что мысль о Дайчи с кем-то еще вызывала почти физическое недомогание. Дайчи с кем-то на арене, собранный, но в то же время разгоряченный, работающий как деталь слаженного механизма. Или Дайчи с кем-то в постели: того скрипящего нагромождения досок из их съемной каморки. 

Асахи хотелось бежать, он с трудом взял себя в руки. Он воспользовался черным ходом: знал, что Дайчи будет там. Невольно ускорил шаг, когда услышал за дверью голоса.

— Парни, снимите с меня эти штуки, и мы поговорим.

— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько он поставил сегодня? — произнес незнакомый голос. — Скажи ему.

— Триста пятьдесят, брат. 

— Жаль, — в голосе Дайчи слышалась насмешка. — Мы сегодня были не в лучшей форме.

— Да уж мы видели, черт бы вас побрал.

Асахи вжался в стену. Привычная практика — их часто подкарауливали после неудачных боев. С такими они не церемонились, в конце концов, за пределами арены ограничения не действовали. Дайчи утешал всех расстроенных за пару секунд.

Но эта сцена нехарактерно затянулась.

«Уравнители», — пронеслось в голове Асахи. Или кто-то с их методами. С этими новейшими приспособлениями для временного ограничения магии. И их как минимум двое. Но самое показательное — они сумели застать Дайчи врасплох.

Асахи напрягся. Нужно было выгадать подходящий момент.

— Савамура, ты достойно выступил. Но не надо было давать Азумане второй шанс, с ним давно все было ясно, — произнес один из этих.

— Найди нормального партнера, парень, — рассмеялся второй. — Только сперва отдайте причитающееся.

Глухой звук удара невозможно было спутать с чем-либо еще. Перед глазами Асахи встала белая пелена. Он распахнул дверь и, не раздумывая, бегло оценив обстановку — Дайчи с заведенными назад руками согнулся, двое по бокам и еще один стоит спиной чуть поодаль — пальнул огнем по людям в черной форме. Обоих отбросило назад, один упал. Тот, что стоял спиной, молниеносно развернулся — Асахи заметил в его руках длинный шокер. Он рванул прямиком на Асахи, но здесь уже сработал инстинкт: Асахи кинулся в сторону, потоком огня попытался выбить шокер из рук, но не получилось. Через секунду подключился тот, что устоял на ногах, и пришлось разбираться одновременно с двумя.

Асахи чувствовал, как по венам бежит жидкий огонь. Тот самый, который пугал его в последние месяцы и оставлял после себя чувство беспомощности. Как будто Асахи вспомнил язык, на котором до этого общался со своей стихией. В голове моментально прояснилось. Одного он снова сбил с ног, но в этот раз наверняка, второго припечатал об стену.

— Сзади! — крикнул Дайчи.

Третий из усмирителей подобрал шокер товарища, и Асахи имел неудовольствие лицезреть его в каких-то паре сантиметров от своего лица. Снова сработал инстинкт, какое-то звериное чутье: он уклонился и врезал ему ногой в живот. Тот пополам сложился от боли, выронил шокер — Асахи опалил его как следует, чтобы больше никто за него не хватался.  
Он перевел дыхание, убрал потные пряди со лба.

***

Избавить Дайчи от наручников-усмирителей оказалось куда сложнее. Асахи снова встал ему за спину: чувство дежавю ошпарило с ног до головы. Асахи прикусил губу, и снова знакомая мысль — сосредоточься.

— Не выйдет самим снять? — неожиданно мягко спросил Дайчи.

Асахи опомнился.

— Ты как, в порядке? — он положил на наручники руку, сжал, выглядывая из-за плеча Дайчи, чтобы увидеть лицо. Под глазом красовался кровоподтек.

— В порядке. Если бы ты не копался так долго, было бы лучше.

Асахи вернулся к наручникам. Нет, устройства уравнителей без инструментов не снять, а рисковать с огнем он не хотел. Не хватало в довершении ко всему еще и обжечь его. Он бережно потрогал покрасневшую кожу, в которую впивался металл.

— Нужно в участок.

Дайчи кивнул. Они прошли два квартала: ладонь Асахи так и осталась лежать на сцепленных за спиной Дайчи руках, прикрывая пульсирующую железку. Дайчи заговорил:

— Теперь эти игрушки может достать каждый. Если так, то нужно быть осторожнее.

Асахи не сразу услышал его. Тон был примирительный, и от этого ему стало только хуже.

— Я должен был быть там с тобой.

— О господи, — Дайчи фыркнул, крутанулся, а потом всем телом втолкнул Асахи в один из узких проемов между домами. В этом районе они были такими узкими, что Дайчи пришлось сперва втолкнуть Асахи, а самому уже влезть следом. Они стояли вплотную, обжигали учащенным дыханием лица друг друга.

— Если бы ты только знал, как я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Дайчи с жаром.

Асахи догадывался. Вся эта неловкость, эта ночь, которая все перечеркнула, и проигранные матчи, разрушенная карьера — все было на его совести.

— Знаю, — признался Асахи. И взглянул Дайчи в глаза.

Дайчи отреагировал немедленно: впился в губы зубами, это нельзя было назвать поцелуем. Асахи почувствовал, как ближе к уголку рвется кожа на верхней губе и из пореза течет горькое и горячее. А затем — как язык Дайчи слизывает кровь.

— Ничего не хочешь сказать? — прошептал он в рот Асахи с каким-то неприкрытым отчаянием, от которого у Асахи перехватило и без того сбоившее дыхание.

Асахи мотнул было головой, но зубы Дайчи прикусили — предостерегающе — нижнюю губу.

— Хочешь.

— Да.

— Дай угадаю. Тебе жаль, та ночь была ошибкой, ты уходишь из про, а еще тебе очень-очень жаль?

— Примерно так.

— Если бы не наручники, то… — взгляд Дайчи говорил красноречивее действий. Даже в темноте было видно, как гневно горят глаза.

— Я понял, — Асахи кивнул. Но ведь это действительно было тем, что он собирался сказать. Почему же сейчас из уст Дайчи это звучало так фальшиво и неправильно? Он хотел это сказать, но не хотел, чтобы так все и было.

— Что же мне с тобой делать? — спросил Дайчи с безнадежностью неизлечимо больного.

Асахи вдруг понял, что они сказали друг другу больше, чем за весь последний месяц. Асахи стало стыдно — и до головокружения легко. Нужно было сделать это раньше. Просто поговорить. Не пытаться разрешить проблему в тренировках и на ринге. Все это время он вообще решал не ту проблему.

А настоящая — вот она, была зажата в тех скудных миллиметрах, что еще существовали между ними.

Что-то внутри треснуло, будто перегородка, нарушавшая циркуляцию крови и пламени. Оба потекли беспрепятственно. Асахи ткнулся носом Дайчи в щеку, просто потому что он был так близко. Асахи знал, что убьет любого, кто к нему прикоснется. Вся эта дурацкая потасовка у черного входа его будто встряхнула, разложив все по полочкам. Дайчи расслабленно выдохнул.

— Ты мог бы сказать хоть что-нибудь, — произнес он, выдыхая. — Не делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

Язык Асахи среагировал быстрее, чем инстинкт самосохранения:

— Ты тоже.

Дайчи снова на него зыркнул, но не сдержал смешок.

— Намекаешь на то, что придурки — мы оба?

— Именно.

— Если хочешь, возьмем еще одну паузу, — помедлив, неловко предложил Дайчи. Асахи видел, что слова даются ему с трудом. 

Как жалко было потерянного на игру в молчанку времени. Асахи коснулся его губами. Щека Дайчи была теплой и немного шершавой. Он попробовал ее на вкус — совсем, как тогда, и даже лучше. Асахи хотелось намного большего и чтобы они оба знали, что на этот раз это не случайность.

— Пожалуйста, больше никаких пауз.

Поцелуй получился скомканным: даже головой в столь узком пространстве получалось крутить с трудом. Асахи терялся в ощущениях губ Дайчи и огненной пульсации крови в венах. Сквозь зажмуренные веки он увидел всполохи пламени на кончиках пальцев.

— Черт! — тяжелый ботинок Дайчи впечатался в стопу и нажал. — Я же извинился!

— Это за тебя сделал я, — вздохнул Дайчи. — Прибереги свои извинения на потом.

Выталкивались из проулка они мучительно долго. Впереди их ждала еще прогулка до полицейского участка, но Асахи смотрел на наручники и думал, что, может, стоило бы их оставить хотя бы на сегодняшнюю ночь. В голове промелькнул уже с десяток сценариев извинений, подстегиваемых уже затухающим чувством стыда.

Дайчи будет на это давить, Асахи даже не сомневался. Сомневался он в том, так ли уж на самом деле его расстраивает эта перспектива.


End file.
